eskfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Esk Timeline
A Note on Time Differences The denizens of Esk record time differently from one another. The Salmak calendar is the one most often followed, and thus will be the one used for this timeline. However, there are several others. Humans record time from the start of the First Republic, and Nevtimak don't record time at all. The Official Esk Timeline 0 - Imtelor and the Winds bring Esk into being. 1000 - The Salmak are created. 1100 - The Nevtimak are created. 1500 - The Vaerans and Vardok are created. 1525 - Mages are established to rule the people of Esk. 1530 - The Council of Aspects is established. 1600 - Esk's Golden Age begins. Science, magic, and the arts all flourish. 1647 - The Academy of Magical Arts and Sciences is built near the city of Wic 1701 - Selothyn the Wise becomes the first to circumnavigate Esk. 1810 - The Academy of Magical Arts and Sciences authorizes the establishment of the Northern Campus. In the following years, the Central, Western, and Eastern campuses are formed. 2150 - Golden Age ends with the formation of the first Outlaw Domain, under Szaran Drasak. Others soon follow. 2151 - The Allied Police Force is established. 2276 - Szaran Drasak's forces overwhelm AMAS's Western Campus, securing his control over the region. 2280 - The Bloodless (Sentries) are first created. 2330 - Traditionalist and Liberalist factions form in the Council of Aspects. 2350 - Liasons from the Outlaw Domains are allowed to attend open meetings of the Council of Aspects, despite the protests of many. 2400 - Abuses of power lead to the Normal's Rights movement, spearheaded by an Aviran Mage named Arvayn. Arvayn urges the Council of Aspects to expand the rights of Normals. Though some agree with him, the Council as a whole refuses. 2425 - A terrorist attack against AMAS' Northern Campus makes the Normals Rights movement unpopular. The perpetrators are never found. 2426 - The main campus of AMAS disappears under mysterious circumstances. 2427 - Open fighting breaks out between Traditionalists and Liberalists. It is known as "The Zenith War." 2435 - The Zenith War ends with the signing of the Varasim Accord, establishing the perameters of magical experimentation. 2436 - Normals revolt en masse in what comes to be known to mages as The Iron Rebellion, and to normals as "The War of Emancipation." Weakened due to the Zenith War, the Council of Aspects is unable to sustain another conflict. The Council grants the demands of the normals, ending the war. 2437 - The Outlaw Domains take advantage of the turmoil to grab more territory. 2500 - Vryn the Conqueror, an Aviran warlord, wages war against the Alliance of Races, carving out a kingdom that stretches across most of Draconfall. Only the Salmak and Nevtimak remain free. 2505 - The Salmak launch a failed attempt to recapture the city of Zarok. Salmak troops retreat into the Stonefield (Southern Mountains), establishing a foothold on the mainland. 2510 - Vaer (Avir) and the Aviran Elders manage lead a small strike force into heart of Vryn's territory, destroying him and returning stolen lands to the control of their previous owners. The Outlaw Domains are greatly reduced in size and influence. 2515 - Vaer and the Elders form the nest, casting a great enchantment that only allows Avirans to hold 100 years of memories in their minds at one time. At the end of each 100-year period, they reset and begin new lives. This was done to prevent the perceived ill effects of immortality. 2530 - Aviran cities are gradually abandoned as the Avirans lose their cultural identity, migrating to the Nest. Some of the older ones find ways to circumvent the enchantment, calling themselves The Awakened. 3000 - The humans crashland on Esk.